1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of aircraft and more particularly that of military transport aircraft which, in order to carry out tactical missions efficiently, require systems for flying at low altitude (typically below 500 ft.) thus enabling them to take advantage of the masking offered by the relief features that they overfly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there are low-altitude flying methods, computed in real time for armed aircraft and especially a method described by the present Applicant in the patent application published under No. 2 658 636. However, this type of method for piloting an aircraft in flight at very low altitude cannot be transposed to the case of military transport aircraft subjected to different constraints owing to their characteristics in terms of mass, inertia, maneuvering capacity or again vulnerability.
Furthermore, a military transport aircraft cannot subject the personnel that it is likely to carry to excessively sudden changes in trajectory, trajectories with excessively narrow radii of curvature and excessively frequent alternations of diving and nosing up.